marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination
The Abomination is a superpowered form taken by Emil Blonsky after he took some of the Super Soldier Serum, with a mix of Gamma Radiation. Blonsky increased the gamma ray levels, which makes him larger and stronger than Hulk, his natural enemy, but is unable to change back into human form or get stronger when getting angry. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk As both Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose Super-Soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Samuel Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and the result could be an "abomination". Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous beast, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. The Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a violent, pitched even battle from the streets to atop a dilapidated building; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk, after brutally strangling him unconscious with a huge chain, crushes his chest with his foot. The Hulk then flees the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. After that, Blonsky was then locked up in a specialised prison cell. The Consultant The World Security Council wish to have Emil Blonsky released from prison, as he's considered a war hero and put the blame of the entire battle on Banner. To make matters complicated, they even want him in the Avengers Initiative. So they order S.H.I.L.E.D to sent a liasion to ask for General Ross for Blonsky's release To prevent this, Phil Coulson informs Jasper Sitwell and they come up with a plan to stop Ross from freeing Blonsky, thus Coulson ends up sending the Consultant to annoy Ross. The next day at the restaurant, Agent Sitwell arrives as Agent Coulson eats breakfast. Coulson informs him that their plan worked, and that Blonsky will remain in prison. Character traits Emil Blonsky used a special military serum to take on the Hulk. After several failed attempts in defeating the Hulk, even after taking the serum, he became the '''Abomination', after slowly mutating into becoming the monster. As the Abomination, he is larger and stronger than the Hulk, with boney protrusions and tough skin. Blonsky keeps his intelligence, but loses the ability to change back to human form. Powers and Abilities After the first attempt to apprehend Bruce Banner, Blonsky was injected with a small dose of a military serum to increase his physical attributes in his body. Later before confronting the Hulk for a final time, he forced Samuel Sterns to increase his state by exposing his dose of serum with a blood transfusion extracted from Banner with an addition of gamma rays. Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift over 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk when both are not enraged, the Abomination's strength does not increase with rage like that of the Hulk. *'Superhuman Endurance: Abomination's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. *'Superhuman Speed: '''The Abomination is capable of running faster than any human; Abomination could surpass an aircraft while on land, swim at 100 knots, and surpass the Hulk. He can move at eye-blurring speeds *'Superhuman Leaps: Abomination is able to a make 1000 miles-sized leaps with incredibly precise in landing. *'Superhuman Senses:' Abomination's senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. Abomination's possesses incredible perception, noticing even the smallest details. He can easily and constantly observe and analyze everything that is going on around him without missing even the smallest detail. He can make accurate deductions and instantly react perfectly. This happens without any mental or physical strain the whole process is natural for him, as shown when he noticed the rocket launched at him even with the chaos in Harlem. . He has perfect pitch, and a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. *'Invulnerability: '''In addition to great strength, the Abomination's body tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His body is capable of withstanding anything, such as tremendous impact forces, blades, heat, artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, the hulk's punches, etc all without sustaining injury. *'Unique Bone Structure:'' Abomination possesses a flexible and indestructible skeleton. He was able to easily pierce the Hulk's flesh and cause life-threatening damage, even while vibranium, Captain America, Thor, Ultron, and the Hulkbuster couldn't even lay a scratch. The hulk tried but failed to break Abomination's neck, although doing so would have been pointless as he simply would have restored himself. *'Instantaneous Cellular Regeneration: He does however possess incredibly fast fierce regenerative abilities, even able to molecularly rebuilt his body, similar to the Hulk. allows him to instantly and automatically regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his body, cellular and molecular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He can regenerate any organ and limbs such as missing eyes, heart, arm and large portions of flesh.This also grants him an immunity to illness & an ageless lifespan. This also makes him impossible to kill. *'Contaminant Immunity:' He is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergen, radiations, etc. His body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants in one’s body. He is "well-endowed", and is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals. *'Immortality: '''He possesses nigh-immortal, unable to age, die, rot, get sick, or and seems to be unable to be permanently wounded, he is self-sustained and his mind and soul are as immortal as his physical body. He is ageless; he grew into his 20’s and permanently stopped aging in his physical prime. He possesses endless vitality, virility, willpower, charisma, and will to live. He does not feel guilt, regret, or fear. *'Superhuman Reflexes: The Abomination possesses lightning-fast auto-reflexes. He can casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants, as shown by him catching a RPG shell, fired by an Army man in midair. *'Adaptation: '''He is able to survive and automatically adapt to anything: environment, situation, ' '''conditions, type or style of combat. He can even sleep in subarctic conditions, or function in anaerobic conditions without injury. *'''Hyper-instincts: Abomination's mind and instincts processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner possible. He is capable of perfectly memorizing and analyzing anything, and has unlimited storage capacity. He can instantly find any solutions to any problems that he faces, using logical and illogical sense and strategies. *'Weaponization: '''Like the Hulk, the Abomination used various objects such as heavy chains and vehicles to overcome obstacles committed by the Hulk and General Ross during the battle in Harlem. *'Retractable skeletal spikes:' The Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These were emerged through Blonsky's transformation and a reaction when The Abomination was in battle with the Hulk. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest. Abilties As Blonsky, The Abomination was a soldier working for the British Royal Marines before turning to Ross for a special case. After the first attempt to capture Bruce Banner in Brazil, Blonsky was injected with a small dose of a military serum to increase his physical attributes in his body. '''Advanced Military Operative:' As Blonsky, the Abomination was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions. 'Expert Acrobat: '''Because of the dose of serum, Blonsky was able to avoid obstacles, committed by the Hulk during the second attempt to capture him, through various maneuvers of acrobatics. Weaknesses While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in three ways: #He is unable to change back into human form. #His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. #He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Tim Roth **''The Consultant (Recycled Footage/Flashback) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" - (Recycled Footage/Computer Monitor) Behind the scenes * Roth enjoyed the motion capture, which reminded him of fringe theater, and he hired his trainer from Planet of the Apes to aid him in portraying the monster's movement.Empire Magazine Trivia * Prior to being cast in Punisher: War Zone, Ray Stevenson was in discussions for the role.Ray Stevenson Brings the Pain * In the comics, the Abomination usually has a pair of fish-like pointy ears, but they were abandoned for the movie. The director, Louis Leterrier, tried to work in the character's pointed ears, and the Hulk would just bite them off, but he felt that it would make the Hulk come across as stupid. *There are also several other differences between the Abomination in the comics and film. In the comics, he is usually bright green, and very reptillian-looking. But in the film, he is a muddled light green with some brown and as well as having many bone protrusions, including his spine, which is fully emerged from his back. Leterrier changed the Abomination's design from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an uber-human" like the Hulk. *Abomination was to be in the sequel to Ang Lee's film, but would have been Glenn Talbot instead of Emil Blonsky. *In one of several novelizations, it's revealed S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of Abomination. *Following the transformation, and while barely noticeable, the Abomination retains Blonsky's tattoo on his upper right arm. *Abomination is one of the few main antagonists not to be killed off in their debut appearance. Other antagonists are Loki, The Other, and Thanos. *He is never actually referred to as The Abomination throughout the film, as Leterrier thought the alias sounded silly. It is alluded to however, when Samuel Sterns tells Blonsky that injecting himself with Banner's blood combined with the super soldier serum already in his body, could result in "an abomination". He is later refered to as The Abomination in "Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant". *Actor Tim Roth supplied motion capture and voice effects for the Abomination, which was digitally enhanced. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' The Abomination.jpg Abomination1-TIH.png Abomination2-TIH.png Abomination3-TIH.png Abomination4-TIH.png Abomination5-TIH.png Abomination6-TIH.png Abomination7-TIH.png Abomination8-TIH.png Abomination9-TIH.png Hulk and abomination jumps toward chopper wallpaper.jpg Abomination_Sneer.jpg|Abomination. 2008_11_18_abomination.jpg|Blonsky charges towards Hulk. abomb.PNG|Abomination calling out Banner. AbominationBurned.jpg|Abombination howls in pain. image_08.jpg|Abomination clashes with Hulk. Abomination vs Hulk.jpg Scream Off.jpg hulk280_500088a.jpg|Abombination after being choked out by the Hulk. incredible-hulk-movie-hulk-abomination-clash-in-ny.jpg|Hulk stomps Abomination. SaveHulk.jpg|Abomination lay defeated before Hulk. Wwe-2011-08-12-08h21m58s124.jpg 2986453325_dc3556a512.jpg|Concept Art Render. abomart012.jpg|Concept Art Render. abomart02.jpg|Concept Art Render. References Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation